


Home

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Angst, F/M, Implied Smut, M/M, Multi, TW - Implied Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Detective Dean Winchester and his husband Dr. Castiel Novak discover they share an Omega. Sadly, she’s an abused Omega Dean rescued on his recent case. Together Dean and Cas will help her heal and give her a chance at a real home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo // SPN AU/Trope Bingo @spnaubingo
> 
> Square Filled: Poly Bingo – Hurt/Comfort // AU/Trope Bingo – Free Space: A/B/O
> 
> A/N: I started this fic over a year ago when I started reading fanfiction. It took a lot of love so I hope you enjoy! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “So what, brotha’? He was so mad he wasn’t an alpha he killed them,” Benny asked even though Dean was preoccupied with the closet wall.

   Dean was running his hands along the wall searching for anything that seemed out of place on the door. The suspect’s last phrase repeating in his head, “Hey Benny, give me that flashlight?”

    “Something in the closet?” Benny asked handing the light to his partner.

    “He said something during the interrogation that bothered me, Benny.” Dean ran his hand along the wall knocking in certain areas.

    “What’s that, Chief?”

    “He said you won’t regret keeping me here but my mate will,” Dean answered his brow furrowed in concentration.

     “Betas don’t usually mate,” Benny appeared just as confused.

     “My thoughts exactly and I researched everything and he’s never been in a relationship nor has anyone in his life known about a mate. However, when I looked up the property about eighteen years ago he requested a building permit to add a room to his house but it never was built, but what if he did but it was hidden?”

      “So he’s got someone in here somewhere?”

      “Maybe, maybe not, but I want to be sure. I’m not going to let him kill anyone else, Benny,” as Dean finishes he looks near the clothes rod and sees a small silver button around the size of the quarter to the side, which from the outside of the closet would’ve been hidden. Dean presses it and with a hiss, a section of the closet clicks and a crack appears. Dean hands the flashlight back to Benny pulling out his gun. “Cover me.” Dean moves into the dark hallway until he finds a ladder that goes down a bit and he takes it down until finding the bottom as he steps off into the hallway lights beginning glowing along the wall showing another door is up ahead. He steps forward and the door has three locks on it. He looks around and laughs as the key hangs on a hook next to his head. Unlocking the locks triggers a bell sound on the opposite side of the door. He opens the door and Dean stops dropping his gun mouth falling open in disbelief.

       The door opens to reveal a room with a large king size bed, a couch in front of it and a television mounted on the wall. But beyond the décor is what he finds on the floor in front of him. A woman is kneeling face down with her hands flat. She has long Y/H/C that hangs down her face and her skin is pale except for the bruises that seem to litter her arms and a voice that sounds too quiet for comfort, “Hello Alpha.” Even if she hadn’t called him Alpha he would know what she is. Her scent reminds of the warm apple pies his mother bakes for special occasions. She’s an omega.

     “Miss?”

     The woman’s head shoots up her eyes wide with panic. Dean takes in her Y/E/C eyes as they dart back and forth before scrambling away until she hits a wall. Dean quickly accesses her and returns his gun to his holster holding up his hands in sublimation. She pulls her knees up to her chest and seems to curl in on herself trying desperately to avoid his gaze.

    “Well, brotha?” Benny calls down and Dean watches the woman jump again and tears begin rolling down her cheeks.

    “Benny, I’ve got an omega down here call for an ambulance,” Dean calls back and he hears Benny making the call as well as shouting to the others in the house that they have a live victim. Dean steps closer aware that the girl is practically weeping right now, “I know you must be terrified and I wish I could say something to make you trust me but I just want you to know he can’t hurt you anymore.” She looks up and Dean catches the sight of what appears to be a collar around her neck with a metal heart base under her chin. A symbol for lesser alphas to claim their omegas, “Did he put this on you?” She only nods weakly the scent of pain in the air. “Then I’d like to remove it. May I do this?”

    “Please,” she whimpers leaning forward Dean takes his time pulling her hair out of the way before unbuckling the collar allowing it to fall away. She lets out a deep sigh and looks up at Dean as she begins sobbing, “I’m free?”

    “You’re free,” Dean confirms and she throws her arms around Dean’s neck holding him tightly. Dean stiffens but then wraps his arms around her trembling form. Dean manages to help her sit on the couch as he removes his jacket wrapping it around her. He explains that they need to get out of here and although she is terrified upon seeing Benny she allows Dean to the ladder. She whimpers as she hits the first step but Dean rubs her back, “That’s Benny and he’s the best man that you’d ever want to meet. I’ll be right behind you.”

    “Okay,” she manages before she begins climbing up the ladder Dean keeping his promise to go right behind her. Benny holds out his hand and she cautiously takes it as he leads her away from the closet so Dean can climb out.

      Dean takes her from Benny directing her out of the house to the ambulance where thankfully he sees his cousin Jo and friend Garth are the paramedics on duty. He explains their family and they need to get her to the hospital. She’s frightened and practically skittish as Dean helps her onto the stretcher. It’s when Garth attempts to buckle her down for transport that she loses it screaming and thrashing. Jo has no choice but to give her a sedative much to Dean’s dismay. He promises to meet her at the hospital and that she’ll be taken care of by someone he trusts just as she falls asleep.

    “Dean,” Benny calls him over back into the house. He leads Dean into what appears to be an office where Benny pulls out a file cabinet inside is filled with rows of CDs all with dates and Pet wrote on them, “I think the sick bastard filmed her or at least what he did to her.”

    “Fuck. I should have shot him when I had the chance,” Dean growled before pulling out some of the discs finding one that came from almost three weeks ago. It would coincide with the death of the Alpha who’d been found murdered in the park. Poor Bastard had gone for his morning run and when he didn’t return his intended mate panicked finding him dead on the trail not even five minutes from their door. The wails of the Omega still haunted Dean, but thankfully they hadn’t mated yet. It was enough to just lose your intended but being actually mated would have been hell on Earth. Dean hoped he slipped up and mentioned it in the tape.

    “You know we’re gonna have to watch this for evidence. You sure you can handle that?” Benny inquires looking at his partner.

   “Why wouldn’t I be able to, Benny? Is it something I want to do? Hell no, but I have to do my job,” Dean isn’t happy about what he might see. Based on how the Omega clung to him she’s known a lot of pain in her life. Dean is certainly not looking forward to watching her being tortured.  

    “Alright Chief,” Benny isn’t one to push but he’ll be with Dean just in case. “Why don’t you call that husband of yours and give him a heads up about her?”

   “Yeah okay,” Dean exhales just thinking about Cas makes him feel a little better, “Thanks, Benny.” Benny waves his partner off so he can catalog all the evidence. Dean’s thankful to have Benny not only as his partner but one of his best friends. Benny always seems to know what Dean’s thinking before he does.

    The phone rings before a familiar gravelly voice answers on the other end, “Doctor Novak, how may I help you?”

    “Hey blue eyes,” Dean offers and he can hear Cas exhale.

   “Hello, handsome. How is the case?”

   “We caught him but it’s part of the reason I’m calling. The sick bastard had an Omega locked in his basement. Jo and Garth are bringing her into the hospital now.”

   Dean can hear the low growl in his husband’s voice, “You should have shot him.”

  “Yeah but I probably wouldn’t have found her then.”

  Cas sighs, “You’re right. Should I expect the worst?”

  “Definitely. She seemed calm around me but when we tried to load her she started lashing out and they had to sedate her.”

  “Anything to identify who she might be?”

  “Not that I’ve found but Benny and I are just starting to catalog the evidence and,” Dean trails off running his hand across his face. “We have videos we have to go through too. Cas, I think he filmed whatever he did to her.”

  “Dear God, Dean,” a muffled voice seems to interrupt Cas as he lets out a long breath. “I think she’s just arrived, Dean. Are you going to come to the hospital? It might help if she was calm around you.”

  “I’ll do my best to get there as quick as I can. Just make sure to tell her you’re my husband that might help. Hell, maybe she’ll even smell me on you. That would be the best case scenario,” Dean hoped she did.

   “I hope she does too. I love you, Dean,” Dean feels slightly better hearing that from his husband.

   “I love you, too. I’ll see you soon Cas,” Dean hangs up shrugging his shoulders heading back to the suspect’s house. The sooner this is done the sooner he can get to his husband and the Omega.

## At the Hospital

   Dean’s phone call had worried Cas. He knew some cases were worse than others but there was something in Dean’s voice. He made his way to the room he saw Garth and Jo push the stretcher into taking a deep breath. The girl was still unconscious as they moved her to the hospital bed off the gurney.

  “Hiya Cas,” Garth called out although not nearly as cheerful as he usually was. “Jane Doe, unsure about age or any pre-existing conditions, but she’s not malnourished although she might be dehydrated. She’s covered in contusions but we’re unsure of any broken bones,” Garth reads off as Jo makes sure she’s safe in the bed pulling up the railing.

  “Thank you, Garth,” Cas ordered the nurse to start a fluid bag just in case and walked over checking her pulse. “How much sedative was she given?”

  “Just enough to keep her out for the ride here,” Jo responded. “It was a mild sedative and shouldn’t interact with anything he might have put in her system.”

  “It was a risky move since we don’t have her patient history, but I understand the need to do so. Thank you, both. Now tell me how was Dean?” Cas knows he needs to focus but Dean’s his husband.

  “He was okay seemed shaken but I think it had more to do with her than him. I think the reason she panicked was that we were taking her away from him.”

  “I’m surprised she wasn’t fearful of Alphas, but depending on circumstances she might not even know what a real Alpha smells like,” Garth offers and Cas has to agree with him.

  Garth and Jo say their goodbyes as Cas begins examining the girl. He’s careful to only check areas not covered by the nightie she’s wearing or what appears to be Dean’s jacket. He doesn’t want to violate her more than she probably already has been. So far the bruising doesn’t allude to any broken bones but he definitely wants to get a full body scan to check for internal injuries. The ER nurse returns inserting the IV and starting the bag of fluids for her. Cas watches as she begins to stir amongst whimpers and it’s then that Cas catches the first whiffs of her scent. Cas inhales deeply surprisingly catching a whiff of Dean’s leathery sage scent but the girl smells like an evening by the fire in a cabin. No one but Dean has ever smelled this good to him.

   Cas is so distracted by her scent he doesn’t realize her eyes are opened wide staring at him, “W…who are you?”

   He looks up and the girl is petrified, “Hello, I’m Doctor Novak. I’m just trying to check you for injuries. My husband, Dean, he’s the one who helped you earlier that’s his jacket you’re wearing.”

  “He freed me,” she responds meekly. “He smelled good just like you. My Alpha never smelled right.”

  “Do you have a name that I can call you?”

  “I think my name is Y/N, but that was from long ago. My Alpha only called me Pet.”

  Castiel nods, “Well, Y/N is a very nice name. Y/N, I need to check you over for injuries and that includes your private areas. I won’t do this without your consent though, but I assure you that you are safe.”

   Cas watches as her hands clutch the bed railings tightly even as she nods, “Okay, I trust you.”

   Castiel gets through the exam quickly but always keeping an eye on the girl for discomfort. She’s been trained to mask her pain but Cas sees every wince and every look of terror that crosses her eyes. He helps her out of Dean’s jacket and the nightie before giving her a sponge bath himself. The nurses came into the room to do it but the panicked looks told Cas it would only cause her distress. After the bed bath, he helps her into a hospital gown and then back into Dean’s jacket.

   “Thank you, Dr. Novak,” she manages as she snuggles into the worn jacket.

   “I’d like to bring you some dinner, Y/N. Is there anything you’d like?”

   “Umm I know it’s silly but could I get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I haven’t had one in a long time,” Cas nods watching the look of sleepiness falling across her face.

   “Sounds perfect. I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Cas leaves making the order before moving on to check his other patients. He tries to keep his mind off the way the Omega smelled to him. He catches himself wondering how she smelt to Dean.

   While filling out his charts his pager rings with Y/N’s room number flashing across it. He rushes in to find the nurse and the dining service worker standing hands up to Y/N’s cowering form in the corner of the room. She’s sobbing head tucked into her knees that are pulled up to her chest.

   “What happened?” Castiel demands moving to comfort the trembling Omega.

   “Sorry, Dr. Novak. We only knocked on the door to bring her tray in and I guess she never heard us. She woke up as we sat the tray down and panicked,” the dining server informed him.

   “It’s okay,” the Omega whimpers wiping the tears from her face on Dean’s jacket. “I was just startled they didn’t do anything wrong.” She sniffles climbing to her feet heading back to the bed. Cas helps her into it as the nurse pushes over the table with her meal and the dining server removes the lid.

   “Peanut butter and jelly as requested. I also brought you some fresh fruit and a glass of milk. Enjoy!” The server smiles before leaving with a nod as the nurse takes her vitals and follows after the server shutting the door behind her.

    Cas takes a seat by the bed as she picks up the sandwich. She’s fascinated by the triangle cut of it before she takes a bite moaning around the taste. Cas chuckles smiling at her, cheeks stuffed while she chews. The gesture is simple but reminds him so much of his husband, “Did he never feed you sandwiches?”

   She shakes her head swallowing her bite, “He was allergic to peanuts. So no peanut butter or Reese’s candy, which are my favorite, so it’s been a really long time.”

   “I’ll have to remember that,” Y/N continues eating. Cas takes a deep breath knowing he may regret it but he needs to ask, “How long were you with him?”

   She swallows sitting the half-eaten sandwich on the plate while picking up the milk to sip it, “I was twelve when he kidnapped me or almost twelve. We were planning my birthday the night he took me and I…I think he killed my parents.”

   “How old are you now?”

   “I don’t know he wouldn’t let me keep track but maybe twenty or twenty-one?”

   Cas texts Dean the information and makes a request for her before giving her back his full attention, “I’m sorry he held you captive for so long Y/N.”

   “You know I think deep down he did love me. But it’s not the good kind of love. I…I never want to feel that way again.”

    Cas holds out his hand and is surprised when she takes it, “You won’t ever have to feel that way again. Dean and I will make sure of that,” Cas stands squeezing her hand before releasing it. “I need to finish rounds and Dean should be here shortly. Will you be okay?”

    “Yeah, I’ll be okay Dr. Novak. Just going to take another nap probably,” she smiles picking up her sandwich as Cas leaves the room.

   He leaves the door open returning to his rounds. He hopes that Dean will arrive soon because he doesn’t like the idea of her being alone. The rest of Cas’ shift passes uneventfully before he clocks out and makes his way back to Y/N’s room. Cas smiles seeing Y/N slumbering and an empty tray, which he quickly removes from the room. With a sigh, he sinks into the chair to watch over her when there is a knock on the door. He only smiles knowing the scent of the person knocking by heart. Cas finally looks up into the tired green eyes of his husband. He’s up with his arm opens before Dean crosses the room practically collapsing into Cas’ arms. Dean is strong and Cas knows that but he also recognizes the familiar trembles as he hears Dean crying.

   Cas wraps his arms around his husband pressing his nose into his husband’s hair, “It’s okay Dean. You saved her. She’s alive because of you.”

   “Thank you, Cas. How does she look?”

   “She’s okay just bruised. We’re still waiting for some test results but she appears healthy. She had a panic attack earlier but recovered quickly. I assume you received my text messages,” Dean smiles kissing his husband’s nose before holding up a grocery bag.

   “Indeed, Reese Cups for her,” Dean lets go of his husband before turning to the bed where the Omega girl sleeps. Dean inhales the strong apple pie scent before looking to his husband who always smells like honey and flowers, “Does she smell different to you?

   Cas sighs with relief, “She smells like an evening but the campfire like our first anniversary. What do you smell?”

   “My Mom’s homemade apple pie,” Dean replies. “Why does she smell so good?”

   “We’re mated Alphas, Dean. There have been studies that state mated Alphas may be bonded with the same omega. She may be our omega.”

   “Fuck,” Dean groans walking to the window looking out with a deep breath. “We can’t tell her Cas. This is too much for her right now. I’ll have to remove myself from her case.”

   “Dean,” Cas walks up to his husband wrapping his arms around his waist. He scents his husband trying to calm him, “We’re probably just feeling very strongly connected because of her trauma. A lot of emotions and hormones at the moment, but for right now please just relax.”

   Silence wraps around the couple until they hear the rustling of sheets. They turn just as the omega shoots up in bed, eyes wide in panic. Dean and Cas divide each taking a side of the bed as we allow her breathing to slow to normal. Dean turns back to the counter grabbing the grocery, “Cas told me you hadn’t had these in a while.”

  She gingerly takes the bag and her face lights up after looking inside and pulling out a pack of Reese cups, “Seriously? Thank you so much, Dean. May I?”

  He nods and she rips into the package devouring the two cups inside before opening the second package. She slows looking embarrassed looking at the two alphas, “Sorry did you guys want some?”

   “No, thank you Y/N,” Cas smiles. “Do they taste as good as you remember?”

   “Even better,” she smiles as Dean chuckles sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean’s thrilled to see some color in her cheeks and the fact she’s eating. “May I ask what happens now?”

   “We get you better for starters. Then we track down and get you home to your family,” Dean states in a more clinical than an emotional tone of voice.

   She nods sitting the candy down, “But what if I have no family? I never finished school and I can’t even breed pups.”

   Cas picks up the chart at the end of the bed before returning his attention to her, “What do you mean you can’t breed pups?”

    “My Alpha said I was broken because I never conceived pups. We tried every heat but it never worked,” her head dropped before looking up with a haunted look on her face. “He would just get so angry and tell me I ruined everything. No one will want an ignorant Omega who can’t even breed.”

    Dean growls, “He wasn’t even an Alpha! It’s not your fault he was so pathetic Y/N. He was only a beta you never would have been able to conceive with him.”

    She looks at Dean in utter confusion before turning to Castiel, “Dean’s right Y/N. Based on all our tests you should have no problem getting pregnant. If that is something you truly want.”

    Y/N opens her mouth the speak then closes it tilting her head as if she’s thinking, “I can have pups? That’s wonderful. Thank you. Thank you so much!” Cas freezes as he wraps her arms around his neck thanking the dark-haired Alpha again.

    “You’re welcome,” Cas smiles scenting the happy Omega. He locks eyes with Dean, his husbands face looking like a kid at Christmas.

    “So I have a question? What happens when I can leave? Where do I go? I don’t have a place to call home.”

     “We’ll handle everything for you but we still want to keep you here for a few more days. Just until all the tests come back and I still want to run some scans for any broken bones. Or broken bones that didn’t set properly,” Cas rambled on in a clinical tone.

     “Okay, that sounds okay. Will I be alone while I’m here?”

     “No, Dean and I will be taking turns until you meet Charlie. She’s a therapist and one of your closest friends. You’ll love her,” Cas answers pulling his phone out showing you a picture of a bubbly looking redhead.

      “A therapist?”

      “Trust me you’ll love her. I’m not a huge fan of therapy itself, but Charlie is a hell of a woman,” Dean offers as Cas looks at him with a shake of his head.

      “But we’ll both be staying tonight if you’d like to get some sleep. We can discuss more in the morning and if you like we can introduce you to Charlie while both of us are here. Is that okay Omega?” Neither Cas or Dean miss the way she seems to perk up at being called Omega by Cas. She agrees settling into the bed while Dean tells her he needs to talk with Cas in private but they’ll just be outside.

      Dean pulls the door closed but not enough to latch, “What do we do Cas?”

      “Dean, I can taste your worry over here. Tonight let’s relax and we’ll talk to Charlie. But if you want me to be the one to say it so you don’t have to I will.”

      “Say what?” Dean looks at his husband incredulously.

      “Dean, we have a guest room where the Omega will be perfectly safe if we cannot locate a next of kin for her. She could come live with us. We could give her a home something she hasn’t had in a long time,” Cas smirks in that sarcastic way that makes Dean either want to kiss or slap his husband.

      “Did I ever tell you Cas that you are the smartest man alive?”

      “No, not today but maybe you could repeat it?” Cas leaned forward and Dean happily met him half way kissing each other for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours. “Come on Dean we both need to rest I’m going to pull a free bed into her room.” Dean nodded following after his husband feeling like he could relax for the first time in months.

## Three Months Later

     Y/N sat in the middle of the bed in Cas and Dean’s guest room trying to remember the exercises Charlie had been teaching her. A thunderstorm had blown up and she was in the midst of a panic attack unable to move or even to call out for Cas or Dean’s help. Not that she wanted to bother them anyway. On top of her panic attack, she was dangerously close to her heat. It would be her first heat away from her captor and the first heat while living with Dean and Cas. Y/N’s been fighting a temperature all day and even now she can feel the beginnings of cramps in her belly. In all honesty, she believes being near Dean and Cas has brought it on sooner. If her Alpha knew he’d surely make her scream for thinking of other Alphas. She whines in fear before remembering her Alpha is in prison and can’t hurt her.

     The door swings open and Dean is standing there his chest heaving and his nostrils flared smelling the fear in the air. He’s across the room as he settles on the bed she climbs into his lap crying softly into his chest as another crack of thunder makes her cry out. Dean rubs her back, “It’s okay ‘mega. It’s just a storm. It’ll be over soon.”

    “What if he finds me, Dean? What if they don’t convict him?” she finally voices her fears out loud as Dean pauses looking down at her.

     “Y/N, look at me,” she looks up through tears. “He’s not getting out of there. I promise you that you’re safe here. Cas and I will never let anyone hurt you again ‘mega.”

     She groaned shoving her nose into his neck, “Dean you smell so good. I think my heat is coming faster than normal. Everything is hurting.”

     Dean growls pushing her away, “I’m going to get Cas to bring you some suppressants okay? That should help you get through this.”

     “O…o…kay,” another clap of thunder makes her squeak as Dean realizes he cannot leave her. “Dean?”

     Dean growls but it’s lost when she kisses him softly. It’s a chaste kiss and when she pulls away more tears spill out, “I’m sorry. It’s my heat. I think you’re making it worse. Please go get the medicine I don’t want to do something we’ll regret.”

     Dean only nods understanding what she means. He can’t lie and say he doesn’t feel something. He stumbles out of her room in a daze running right into his husband, “She needs suppressants.”

    “I know Dean. I can smell her from across the house. We need to restrain ourselves,” Cas offers the thunder clapping loudly overhead brings another wail from inside her room. “Let’s be quick and give her the suppressants and get the hell out.”

    “She’s afraid Cas.”

    “Dean,” Cas took Dean’s hand into his own. “I know. I hate it too but we can’t chance it. You know everything is in flux right now and it’s too much for her.”

    “I know. Come on let’s get this over with,” Dean allowed Cas to take the lead not trusting himself with the frightened Omega.

    When Cas enters he freezes and Dean wonders what happened but he stops too at the sight in front of them. Y/N has peeled off her clothes and it desperately grinding against her pillow. Tears are spilling down her face as she makes little-whining noises. Dean quickly grabs Castiel’s hand, who squeezes back. They both look up as Y/N’s moans sound suspiciously like their names. Her scent a mixture that enticed both Alphas further into the room.

     “Y/N,” Cas coughs. “Y/N I have your suppressants. They’ll help you feel better.”

     “Castiel,” she wails flipping onto her back. The pillow remains tucked between her thighs as she rubs her legs together still trying to relieve the ache from her core, “I’m sorry I kissed him. I just need you. I need you both, please.”

     “Y/N, it’s the heat talking,” Cas insists.

     “No, I mean I know it is,” she groans twisting to her side away from them. “Just leave the medicine and go.”

     Dean and Cas share a look before leaving the medicine and backing out of the room making sure to close the door. Neither says a word until they’re safe inside their room and before Dean can say a word Castiel has him pressed against the door his mouth devouring him while his hands work to pull off his belt. Dean doesn’t resist allowing Cas to work as he moans into his husband’s mouth. Dean and Cas are naked in minutes as Cas rests on his back allowing Dean to go down on him when the door swings open startling them both. Dean stands up wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

     “Please,” Y/N stands their naked her eyes downcast. She’s naked and for the first time, Dean and Cas are able to take in the scars that litter her flesh even so she’s still beautiful to them. They share a look before both sets of nostrils flare looking over to see the slick is running down her legs, “I…I know this isn’t ideal. But this isn’t just the heat. I…I know what I want and it’s my choice. Please love me.”

     Dean’s heart broke at the sob in her throat. He looked to Cas for advice but found his husband was already across the room picking up the Omega. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck as she buried her nose into his neck scenting him. The scene was almost too much for Dean as he joined them allowing her to lean over scenting him as well. Cas laid her down as his lips met hers allowing his hands to softly cup her breasts. Dean kneels on the bed watching his husband as Y/N’s hand reaches out to him. He takes it pressing his lips to her wrist as she pulls him closer.

      “What do you want sweetheart?” Dean asks allowing his free hand to rest on her thigh.

     “Both of you to knot me.”

      “I think that’s too much Y/N. This is your first heat since being free,” Cas, ever the clinical one shared.

       “It’s my choice, Alpha. I know what I want and I’m free to make my own choices,” Dean smirks at his husband because how can you possibly argue with that.

       “We’ll go slow Castiel,” Dean finally offers as he nods.

       Without any further argument, Castiel gave in to his husband and their Omega. As promised they both entered her thanks to her slick, knotting her amidst a litany of curses and praises. Their Omega remained nestled between them waiting for their knots to subside. Dean was at her back tracing patterns lightly on her skin. Cas was lazily kissing her as she stood on the edge of sleep and awareness. But what was beautiful was the way Y/N smiled. Ever since she had come home with them the smiles were coming more often, she laughed more, and in general, she seemed happier. But now, she was just as radiant as the north star.

      “How are you, Princess?” Dean asked letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

      “I didn’t know it could feel like that,” she began before looking back over her shoulder. “I mean it didn’t hurt. It felt good and I don’t know,” she blushes turning her head back into the pillows. Cas and  Dean shared a chuckle as they slowly pulled away enough time passing for their knots to subside.

       “Your heat should be sated for a few hours. You need to eat and drink plenty of fluids,” Cas stood up pulling on his pants. “I’m going to go make us some food. We’ll all need the nourishment.”

       “Your famous pancakes, babe?” Dean grins shooting his husband a wink.

      “Only the best. See you downstairs,” Cas kisses his husband and then the cheek of their Omega.

     “I’m going to go help him. Take all the time you need to come down Princess,” she nods pulling the covers around her a smile on her sleepy face.

      Dean pulls a pair of sweats from the dresser before heading downstairs to find his husband. Cas is in the kitchen mixing up the batter while Dean pulls out some bacon to start frying. It’s a normal domestic scene for the two. Despite their often hectic schedules breakfast was a time where they could be together. They are standing side by side when Castiel looks at his husband.

       “Dean, I think I’m in love with her,” Cas doesn’t know how else to say it but then realizes. “Not that I’ve fallen out of love with you. It’s just that I think I might be in love with her like I am with you.”

        Dean smirks, “She had you the moment you met her Castiel as she did with me. It’s possible to love more than one person at a time. I think you and that ‘mega have me wrapped around your fingers.”

        “Do you think she’d ever want to attempt a claiming bite?” Cas asks looking up at Dean. The chances of an omega having two bites is very slim but they both feel so connected to her it could work. After all, she’s been here for only three months but it feels more like home having her here.

        “I don’t know Cas. Let’s just get her through this heat and we can talk bites and what not,” Cas practically purrs bumping against his husband.

        “Is that bacon?” her voice pulls them away and they look over months agape as she climbs onto the chair at the bar. Her hair is teased giving her a wild appearance as she blushes at their gaze. She saunters across the room taking a seat at the bar. She’s wearing a button down shirt of Castiel where she has buttoned just enough to keep her covered.

        “But of course, we’re not savages. Coffee or orange juice?” Cas asks as he leans across the counter.

        “Actually just some water right now, please,” Dean’s already beat Cas to the punch pushing a glass toward her. “Thank you Alphas.”

        Cas scents the air turning to his husband but Dean is nodding at him in acknowledgment, “Y/N, your heat?

        She groans, “Yeah, I need to eat fast.” She squirms crossing her legs.

        “Eat up kiddo,” Dean pushes the plate over with bacon and two of Cas’ homemade pancakes as they get their own plates. Dean takes a seat next to Y/N while Cas remains standing.

        They notice that she does eat but it’s small bites as she keeps looking at them lustfully. She switches her cross legs once more before taking another bite. She sets her fork down quickly swallowing the last one of the water. She leans over into Dean’s ear her hand on his thigh, “Alpha, I need you.”

        Dean can hear Castiel growls across the bar and decides to make a game of it. He jumps to his feet before picking up the Omega she giggles as he spins around to his husband, “Come catch us, sweetheart.”

       Cas practically leaps over the bar as Dean races up the stairs heading back to their bedroom. Y/N clings to Dean as heaps on the bed as Cas barrels through the door. Castiel growls jumping on the bed. None are prepared for the cracking sound as the frame buckles all three collapsing in laughter. Y/N somehow manages to get pinned under Cas much to Dean’s aggravation that his husband had won. Cas kisses along her neck ripping open the shirt buttons flying across the room.

        “We broke the bed,” she moans.

        “We were going to need a king size bed anyway,” Dean remarks pushing Cas playfully to lean down and capture her lips. “That way we can all fit comfortably.”

       “Dean that’s a great idea,” Cas beams pulling Dean up to his lips while Y/N watches. She lifts her hands up cradling their faces, one in each hand. “Little omega we are going to take such good care of you.”

        “Wait,” she pushes them away and pulls her knees to her chest. “I just wanted to say that I really feel connected to you both, but I don’t want to come between you both. You’ve done so much for me that I’ll never be able to replay. Dean, you literally saved me from a living nightmare, and Castiel you’ve made me feels safe. You invited me into your home and you’re talking about an actual future. What I’m saying is that I want those things with you, both of you. I want to be your mate and I want to make a home with you and maybe one-day pups. But if that’s too much I’ll understand.”

        “Sweetheart, where is this coming from?” Dean takes her hand while Cas moves next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

        The tears finally began rolling down her cheek, “He used to say I ruined everything and I sometimes still hear him. I don’t want to ruin this. I really care about you.”

        Dean and Cas both let out a growl before Dean gets on his knees meeting Y/N eye to eye, “That monster is the one who ruined everything Y/N. You are a ray of light that he jealously tried to dim. You are not ruining anything.”

        “The fact that you are even giving us an out means you care about us, Y/N. But we don’t want to lose you. All those things you want we want. Once we get through this heat and all of our minds are more clear we’ll talk about mating, pups, and all that,” Cas adds to Dean’s words. Each word going straight to the Omega’s heart making her feel more relaxed.

         “So, you’re saying you like me huh?” she manages to look up at them. “You know I won’t be okay sometimes. Even though he’s in jail now I’ll still be afraid of him.”

          “We know and the only thing we can do is be here and take care of you. Whatever happens, we’re not going anywhere Y/N,” Cas takes her face kissing her cheeks. “Omega.”

           “Our Omega,” Dean echoes pulling her and his husband into his chest before falling on the bed together.

            Dean and Cas help Y/N through her heat which lasts for two more days. After that, a sweet domesticity settles among them. Y/N begins taking online courses deciding she wants to be a nurse and help those like herself. Dean and Cas are so proud and hire a tutor to help her catch up on the years of schooling she missed. The tutor is a bubbly blonde beta named Donna from Minnesota. She quickly becomes good friends with Y/N and the schooling comes naturally to the Omega. Dean even comments one night to Cas, “Our Omega’s brilliant. We don’t deserve her.” She quickly reminds the Alpha he does.

          The next surprise comes almost seven months after her rescue in the form of Y/N’s Uncle. Fergus Crowley is a severe man who would sooner hit you then conversate with you. But around Y/N he melts and is a doting Uncle who only wants the best for her. Despite no ill will he asks Y/N to come live with him much to Dean and Cas’ fear. But she refuses to leave her Alphas telling her Uncle the entire story of what happened to her and how she was saved by the men by her side. Dean and Castiel expect a fight but Crowley only smiles, “If she’s happy then I’m happy. She’s truly suffered and I won’t add to that by taking her away from her Alphas.” Crowley pulls Dean aside later asking questions about her kidnapper and three days after the conversation the man is dead after a brawl in the prison yard. Y/N practically dances around the house while Dean eyes Crowley who only responds, “It pays to have friends in low places.”

         Crowley leaves promising to visit soon and within two days Y/N’s heat hits again. By the time this heat is over the Omega will proudly wear two Alpha bites, as they wear hers, and pups in her belly. Such joy came from such pain but Y/N’s finally safe and she’s found her home in the arms of her Alphas, Dean and Castiel.


End file.
